Estrellas de Navidad
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Un cuento navideño traído por el taller de teatro del Instituto Kaijou, con la participación de las nuevas estrellas nacientes... [ Navidad!KiKasa ]


_¡Heeey~!_

 _Paso a dejar mi historia navideña KiKasa, ya que no podía dejar sin amor a nuestra parejita de Kaijou :')_

 _¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, lo único mío es la historia que a continuación leerán.

* * *

 **"Estrellas de Navidad."**

Al llegar a Kaijou se hizo notar que el as del equipo no era un Santa Claus más, con su boina escarlata y un séquito de fotógrafos, Kise Ryouta se lucía como sólo él sabía.

Mandaba besos, guiños y buenos deseos a todos los ahí reunidos ya sea del mismo instituto o de algún colegio amigo.

Las chicas seguían en aumento y gritaban a la par que castañeteaban los dientes por el frío, aun así seguían insistentes en ver al Papá Noel más ardiente del distrito.

Cada vez se acercaba más y más el momento, se encogió en su sitio y decidió no salir a ese desquiciado encuentro pero de repente el rubio fuera, voltea y lanza un chillido:

-¡No pienso salir a escena si _Rodolfocchi_ no va conmigo!

Moriyama y Kobori comenzaron a llevarse a los de la prensa y a las admiradoras extremas, no querían arriesgar la estabilidad mental del ya solicitado reno. Después de unos minutos, el lugar estuvo vacío, al parecer entre todas esas chicas no había ni un ser pacífico.

.

Por su parte, el pelinegro de tercer año, al ver el dichoso pasillo abandonado salió echando chispas al escenario. Al final de cuentas, era un chico responsable y él no dejaría abandonado al taller de teatro por muy sospechosas que fueran las insinuaciones sobre él, el rubio Santa y su encanto.

-Kasamatsu-san tiene que ser el reno principal. - había dicho una chica con mirada risueña ese día.

-Kise-kun tiene que ser Papá Noel entonces, ¿quien mejor sino él para cuidar a su reno? - completo la idea de la primera, un chico con sonrisa siniestra.

Los comentarios y gritos de aprobación siguieron por varios minutos, hubiera reclamado sino lo hubieran atacado las chicas encargadas del vestuario con su cinta métrica aquí y allá por su cuerpo, hicieron estallar mil tonos de carmín en su rostro.

Mientras Kise se vanagloriaba de ser el centro de atención de la obra escolar, no había notado que a su mayor lo manoseaban sin chistar. Apenas se percato, en dos zancadas estuvo a su lado y con escasas palabras dio por terminado ese toqueteo insano.

-¡Senpaiii, tendrás astas y una campanita al cuello! -menos mal lo detuvieron sus compañeros, sino el rubio Santa estaría con collarín, brazo enyesado y sin algún incisivo en este momento.

Cuando se encontraron no pudieron evitar, uno sonreír y el otro maldecir su revuelta mente, ya que pronto haría el ridículo frente a todo su colegio pero sólo pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba ese traje a Ryouta resaltando su retaguardia y su atractivo de frente.

Por otra parte, en la cabeza del rubio los pensamientos iban por los mismos rumbos que los de Yukio pero también se repetía decidido que él desvestiría a su chico y así, aquel traje de reno sería guardado con ahínco, ya que quizá su amado se lo modele como regalo el próximo veinticinco.

El problema con este plan, es que Ryouta nada se calla...

.

El telón se abrió mostrando un escenario que todo el alumnado que participaba en la obra, había realizado.

La enorme luna de fondo, escoltada de pinos y coníferas delante suyo, y los blancos copos de nieve cayendo como si fueran estrellas del cielo. Entonces las campanillas del trineo se dejaron escuchar, y así Papá Noel entró en escena.

-¡Los renos mandan! - grito un chico con astas, según dijeron de Shutoku y aunque su peliverde Santa lo hizo callar, la broma estaba dicha y las risas ya no podían parar. Kise con un chichón en la cabeza, sonrió con alegría y al mirar a su senpai notó que él también lo hacía.

No desistiría con lo del traje pero esta vez no se lo diría, su reno patea fuerte y bueno, así lo quería.

* * *

 _Desde ya, ¡gracias a quien lea, deje review, "Favs" & follows o lo que esto se merezca!:)_

 _¡Felices fiestas!_


End file.
